


Hopes and Dreams

by ThayOneGurl



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Demigods, F/F, F/M, Fluff, I won't name them all, Injury, Lots of Gods, M/M, Monsters, Nex is original, Nico di Angelo is not a demigod, Oneshot, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Original Male Character(s) - Freeform, Percico - Freeform, Raven is original, Sam is original
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24332227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThayOneGurl/pseuds/ThayOneGurl
Summary: "Which God is Nico's parent?" The man that was half-horse half-human was stacking some sort of papers. Maybe important maybe not.Percy looked conflicted on how to answer the man's or, horse's question. But answered it nonetheless."He's um, human. Normal, not a demi-god. You know." His words at the end were drawn out, so it sounded more like "ya nooo."The man turned from the papers to look at Percy. Before sparring a glance at him. "Humans can't see through the mist Percy, you know that." Nico didn't understand, what's this mist?Nico decided to voice his thoughts and in return the horse man looked at him, confused, or angry. He couldn't tell.Percy cleared his throat, "It makes it to where mortals don't see what we see; monsters, gods, our powers.--Nico was still confused and it showed--Like how the girl you worked with didn't see the giant monsters in the restaurant. It only shows the human mind what it could, comprehend."Nico was appalled. Although horse man wasn't looking too hot either.But if other humans, "or mortals,"  couldn't see through the mist, why could he?
Relationships: Calypso/Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Nico di Angelo/Percy Jackson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Hopes and Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - None of the Rick Riordan's characters belong to me, but the OC's and story do! Enjoy!

* * *

Pancakes. The first thing I thought of when I walked into the Hernandez's Family Restaurant, our usual meeting place. I normally arrive last--as I'm not really a morning person--and the only one that didn't shove their face in my business every morning was, Nex. Out of everyone I know, she is the most calm, and composted. She's everything students' aspire to be: beautiful, smart, polite, respectful, and, without a doubt, a _leader_. Not a bossy, snobby teen that shoves their faces in everyone's morning unlike the two others I dare to call friends; moreover best friends.

I glanced around the restaurant to find an open booth, seeing one I sauntered across their oak flooring to the nicely padded seat, which was by their plain orange wallpaper. We always had to get a booth as Sam says they're way more comfortable than the Hernandez's nicely padded chairs; although Sam calls them rickety old chairs, and we all know she just wants to be within the same butt warmth as Raven. For most of our life, Nex and I have been secretly pairing Sam and Raven together, albeit it has taken way longer than what we expected. But I guess love takes time

Hearing a bell chime I glanced towards the door expecting to see Nex in all her composed glory. But what I got was a teenager stumbling in, clad in clown makeup and a costume to go with it, the array of colors executed a quick look away from the clown to the wooden table I was currently sat at. I reached to take a menu that was tucked behind the wire condiment container. Looking over the menu I realized I wasn't all that hungry--I didn't eat a whole lot anyway-- and decided when the server comes I would just get a glass of water.

I closed my eyes picturing my room from back home, in Arizona, my gray walls and short white carpet. Thinking of my carpet which Starfish, our calico cat, played on, and my dresser that she would scratch her back on. I heard a quiet 'plop' from the cushion across me and kept myself in my dream knowing that Nex would leave me alone, that was before an unfamiliar voice rang in my ears. 

"Are you here alone?" I snapped my eyes open allowing them to get used to the light. The first thing I saw was a lightly skinned man, with broad shoulders sitting across from me. He was wearing a black suit and a matching pair of sunglasses, and also looked like he had an earpiece in. My first thought was 'why did he sit down in my booth' but immediately changed to 'this person literally looks like a guy from Men In Black.' I would laugh if the man wasn't glaring at me like I killed his hamster or stole the last sweet roll. 

I started to get annoyed with the male that barged into my seat unwanted and staring at me as if I was about to tell him my whole life story but I pondered the thought anyway.

_"Oh yeah actually my friends Nex, Sam and Raven should be here soon, also my name is Nico di Angelo and I moved here to California from Arizona. My friends and I have been together for about 14 years, also I'm living alone now that I have an apartment near the college I go to. My friends still tease me because I'm like 5'4', and look at you, your well over 6'0'..."_

Like that was going to happen, I clicked my tongue in annoyance. I waited for him to speak up, all the while, he was burning a hole into my frontal lobe, even with sunglasses on I could feel it. He shifted a bit putting his elbows onto the table before holding his own hands making it look like he was praying. His gaze still hooked on me before he let out a sigh and spoke.

His voice was low and _toneless,_ he seemed not to care that his voice was also scratchy, and hard to catch; almost like he had either been talking way too much or caught a cold. But unlike his voice he seemed very straightforward, he supplied the questions and I "supposedly" was to supply the answers. 

"Have you seen a young man around here, tall, brown ruffled hair, bluish, green eyes?" I just paused, on one hand, no I hadn't seen a tall, brown haired male with blue and or green eyes. Two even if I did why would I tell this Men In Black cosplayer. Especially, from what I'd gathered, he seemed to be in his mid 40s which is like, perfect for being a creepy, stalker dude. But I decided to be reasonable and give him the truth. 

"No, Why? _Also why would I tell you even if I did, I don't know you and you might be some pedophile!"_ I left the end part out of fear that he would melt my head from the glare he would give me, although the glare right now was getting to burn-a-hole-into-my-head point. I sighed as he stroked his chin as if deep in thought before his attention was back to me.

"Are you sure?" His voice had dropped to a lower octave but still as toneless as ever. _"Huh?"_ I started to hate this dude with a fiery passion as he was starting to get on my nerves, and I definitely was not Nico di Angelo the young adult known for their patience and as it was running thin my sarcasm bar was starting to fill up.

"Actually--”The man leaned closer now fully engaged in what I was about to say”--I may have seen a tall male, with ruffled, brown hair, blue and or green--”he cut me off immediately and the fire from earlier pooled into my gut wanting to be released with vigor--

"His eyes are _bluish-green, not_ blue or green. Continue." I glared at him smirking before sending my deepest regards to whoever had birthed this monstrosity of a person.

"Ah yeah, _bluish-green_ sorry." My voice was laced with sarcasm. I continued as he didn't seem affected by the change of tone in my voice, although he did not seem to notice anything except for information about this kid with abnormal eyes. I didn't falter and continued on with my statement.

"Like I was saying I might have seen a young adult with those features on my way here." I paused seeing the man across from me taking in every word like a child waiting for their parents to buy them their favorite candy bar. But in this case the child wasn't going to get the candy bar and the parent was going to laugh at them for making such a dumb accusation. I smiled triumphantly before continuing on with what I was saying before.

"Yeah I may have seen someone by the bakery that looked like that, but maybe it was the shoe store a block from it." I stroked my chin in a fake thoughtfulness. I looked across to see him scowling as if he wanted to reach across and grab the answer out of my brain, I almost felt sorry that I was faking, but then again he came over and wasted my time so I didn't.

"But then again maybe I saw a couple people with brown hair and bluish-green eyes." his eyes turned into his burn-a-hole-in-my-head glare, he must have guessed I was bullshitting him and I could tell by the way his eyes turned from glare to a dangerous sign. Maybe bullshitting wasn't the best idea. I just shrugged he could leave anytime, no need to stay, but he didn't leave. 

"You think it's funny don't you." His gaze pointing at me dangerously, and at this point, it wasn't funny, it was a waste of his and my time. I sighed dramatically so he could hear me.

"I told you what I knew, you didn't believe me. Not my fault." I just glared back with equal fervor, I honestly was a pretty chill person, but this guy was just one of those people that made you want to punch them. The waiter showed up, a girl I recognized from Sam's college. She was taller than me but an inch or so, blonde hair that was always pulled up into a ponytail. She addressed me politely before glancing at the guy across from me, asking him what he wanted as well. Apparently this guy was a water dude as well.

He gulped it down before standing up and getting out from the booth as if sensing the arrival of the people supposed to be occupying the seat across from me, not some creepy, Men in Black cosplayer. He gave me one last glare before heading towards the other side of the restaurant, before disappearing out of sight, for now. That was before I was suddenly face to face with Sam Rickward. She gave me a lopsided grin before sliding into the seat across from me. Then came Raven sitting next to Sam, and Nex next to me.

~Time Skip~

I cringed as Raven and Sam gorged out on all-you-can-eat-buttermilk-pancakes. Watching them almost made me want to ban them from my diet for the rest of my life. Nex interrupted their gorging with a question, or more of a statement.

"You got a job here didn't you, Nico.?" I watched Raven and Sam stop their all out gorge and look at me in disbelief, I could see the mangled buttermilk pancakes almost falling out of their mouths.

"One, please close your mouths before I dump whatever is in my stomach on the table and Two, yes I did get a job here, but not because I wanted to but because I am going to have to start providing for two other people." I glared at the two across from me adding, "And those two should get a job."

They both chuckled nervously, before Sam burst out with her overly cheery attitude. 

"Like you have anything in your stomach _toothpick_ and I told you Nico as soon as I get things moved in and under control I will immediately get a job and help support our three person family." I groaned at her "three person family" part because I would rather be caught dead before I ever addressed them as 'family.' Raven smiled, but he just turned back to Sam listening to her rant. I made a mental note to ask him what was wrong later.

"That is not the only thing that has changed." Nex lifted her head to look at the three of them. " I have decided to drop business an--” a shriek from both Sam and Raven cut Nex off, they both were completely flabbergasted that Nex decided to change her major. I had seen it coming, Nex looked like someone that would go into business but from being around her I could tell she would rather teach little children, I always caught her staring a bit long at kindergarteners or even assisted in a teaching program for children a while ago. 

"As I was saying I am going to move my major to teaching." Nex gave us a small smile before closing her menu and setting it on the table, Sam grinned. Raven just set down his drink before taking a thoughtful look at his phone.

"So when's your first shift, toothpick." I sent a small glare her way from the nickname, before taking a sip of water. After setting it down I replied to her question. 

"I start today actually, in about an hour or so. That's why I said yes to coming here." My voice was as bored as ever as Sam gave me her "hmmm" answer. I just hoped they would leave before my shift. As if to answer my plea, Nex said that she would have to leave after they ate, since she had to be back at the dorm soon. Sam and Raven just nodded and continued scarfing down their all-you-can-eat-buttermilk-pancakes. Putting Raven and Sam's menus back I slipped them in, I had memorized the menu a few nights ago while I was here. Nex ordered some eggs and hash browns before placing her menu back as well.

I decided to take a peek at my phone to see if there were any new stories this week. There was some guy that had stolen one type of every candy bar in every gas station around Nevada. Searching through the stories I saw ones from a tree landing on a lady's car during the night to a kid that claims he saw a ghost in their bathroom at school. 

A loud clunk woke me out of my news reading gaze, Sam had roughly set her fork down and reached to gulp down some water so she could get her pancakes down. Raven also copying Sam in an attempt to get the pancakes down faster, but almost managing to choke on the pancakes and water combination. I covered my ears in time to drown out most of Sam's loud, "DONE," Raven just finished his pancakes. He huffed and fished out a ten dollar bill handing it over to the now grinning victor.

~Time Skip~

Sam and Raven were showing each other vines and memes on their phone giggling like little school girls when their crushes notice them. Nex just tapped me on the shoulder to signal that she was going to leave, I slid out of the seat watching her get up and stretch out. She poked Raven's face, he immediately stopped watching those cringey vines giving her his unbridled attention. Sam’s cheeks flared up obviously envious of Nex, but I knew that Nex was not his type at all.

"I'm going to be off, you too should leave so Nico won't have to deal with you guys too on top of his customers. That should be in about--” she checked her watch “--ten minutes so get to it guys." She made a sweeping motion as Sam and Raven groaned, they waved to me all leaving the Hernandez's Family Restaurant together.

Already standing up I decided to stretch and pop my back, satisfied with the couple pops I managed to call forth from my back, I slowly made my way back to the room to get in uniform; which wasn't much. Changing into my HFR uniform, and clocking in, I made my way out to see an elderly couple coming in, waiting to let them sit down. I walked over with a small smile.

"Hello, what would you like to drink ma'am." I asked politely a small smile gently tugging at my lips, she looked at the menu before giving me one of those wrinkly smiles that your grandma would give you before handing you a cookie.

"Just water dear, thank you." I just nodded and turned towards the male sitting across from the nice lady, he looked grumpy and upset. Huffing in annoyance he made a grab at the menu to look on the back before replying with a "same as her," nodding again I dismissed myself from the table and walked back to get two cups of water.

Rounding the corner to get the beverage thingy I bumped into the girl from Sam's college, she mumbled an apology before heading off only to turn around as if she remembered something important.

"Hey, um, uh-- I cut her off telling her my name since it was obvious she didn't know it, although I didn't really expect her to. Her face flushed with embarrassment before continuing. 

"Well, um, they're some customers in the back that need to be seen, and I had no idea they were there and they look like they have been waiting a while, so..." She looked at me as if I was her only hope, but I guess she didn't want to embarrass herself in front of customer that have been waiting whatever amount of time, I just gave a short nod and in return I got a thank you before she came to get the two cups of water for the elderly couple.

I made my way to the back to serve the customers waiting in the back, of course they decided to sit in an entirely different place from the front which was very, very, annoying. Basically the restaurant was divided into two sections with a doorway separating them, kinda like how some other bigger restaurants have a "vip" area. I'm guessing it was put in before the Hernandez's owned the restaurant and the Hernandez's didn't really see the point in taking it out. 

Coming up on the table I tried to hide my surprise when I saw the same guy in the Men in Black outfit from earlier but this time he was accompanied by three other Men in Black people. I felt an odd, yet familiar feeling twist into my stomach, pushing it down I made my way in front of the table putting on my best smile.

"Hello, what would you guys like to drink." They all turned to me, I could tell the one from earlier frown a bit more than the others, one decided to speak, breaking the awkward silence between us.

"I would like water, please." I nodded, when one other spoke. "Same as them." Again I nodded waiting for the other two to speak, but they both sat there looking at the menu as if this was the hardest decision in the world. I felt uncomfortable just waiting for them to speak but I couldn't just leave.

"Coffee, please." Jolted out of my thoughts, I let out a muffled "okay." And now I was waiting on the last one, the one that had sat in my booth earlier, and for some reason I could tell that he was going to repeat what the others did, and he did.

"Same here." Grinning I made my way away from the table glad to get away from the awkward table, although it seemed like they knew I was coming in before I was even there. Carefully getting two water's and two coffee's I made my way back to the awkward table. 

Sighing, I padded across the Hernandez's wooden flooring to the cosplayers table just past the doorway. Just as I was nearing the door, a popping sound caught my attention.

Hurrying to the room I felt my gut retch. The humans that were just occupying the booth were now 8 feet long centipede monsters. The only thing I could hear was their bones snapping and their skin stretching out like fondant under a rolling pin. I could also see a male holding a very large sword.

That's when the squeaky but scratchy voice emerged out of nowhere, multiple voices bounced off the walls making my skin crawl. 

"We found him, this is him, right?" The voice said, rolling the s's a bit longer than normal. A sound acute to a laugh shook its long frame. Another centipede monster glared at its brethren.

"Yes, for the second time." I knew I should be more shocked but it's like I'd seen this somewhere before. 

"Could you stop talking about me like I'm not right in front of you, it's kinda awkward, especially when you guys want to skewer me" The male replied to the... centipedes? Suddenly their hissing turned into scratchy cackles, their bodies rising so their shadows loomed across the males body.

"Percy Jackson, we were looking for you earlier. How did you mask your scent?" Another scratchy voice pitched in, it seemed to be the more rational, or composed centipede, even if that is weird.

The man, Percy Jackson, brought his sword in front of him, eyes narrowing readying himself for the fight coming up not replying to the centipede. I let out a shaky breath waiting for the centipede monster to attack, the silence was deafening threatening to swallow me up along with everything else in the room.

The centipede started the man down and my eyes were drawn to the man's sword. It was a bronze colored sword that had a leafy look, with a leather-wrapped grip and a flat hilt with gold studs. I couldn’t tell about the letter, or letters, on its guard but I could see the trident on part of the blade. I sucked in my breath waiting for the attack to come.

Just as I exhaled the pair attacked. Quick as their short feet clicked on the wooden floors. One came in from the front hoping to get a taste of the male, the other zeroing on Percy's vulnerable side. Percy sidestepped the first one and thrust his sword out in front of the second catching it on its underbelly right before it attacked. It screeched, shaking its head before the other one re-attacked. The onslaught continued with Percy dodging and slashing trying to catch one but trying not to get caught.

Every time he got nicked or was close to being eaten my heart dropped, for some reason the attacks only cut his skin a little. The cuts barely bled. The other centipede attacked from above assuming Percy couldn't see him, Percy jumped back as the centipede face planted straight down into the floor, which would definitely leave a mark, not just on the floor. It howled in pain and confusion by how it underestimated the man. 

"Stop fooling around, kill the Son of Neptune!" The more composed one was sitting back watching over the fight, maybe testing her brethren. I could feel the anger from before swell in my stomach I've only felt this powerless once and the sudden memories made me feel sick. I pushed the memories away focusing on the fight. There was no way he would survive, he was outnumbered and he already was panting barely holding up, even if they’re attacks weren’t severe, didn’t mean that they weren’t hurting the guy. The other centipede looked at his, probably older, counterpart about to bark out at him.

That's when Percy zipped forward and buried his sword into the centipede's face, it screeched and trashed around wildly trying to shake the man off but Percy just pulled his sword out narrowly dodging the centipede's other brother or sisters onslaught. If I didn't know any better it seemed as if the centipede actually cared about its brother, as it attacked Percy relentlessly.

**_POOF_**

The centipede that got stabbed disintegrated into, dust? Percy darted forward spreading the dust farther apart as it tried to come back together. He just set a glass cup on part of the dust making it impossible to... come back together or like reform? I stared in shock as the other centipede looked back, letting out some weird clicky noise and before Percy could parry the other centipede zoomed towards him with the intent to slaughter him. It was suddenly in front of him and Percy swung his sword out in an attempt to parry but it just dodged the sword and knocked the sword away with a flick of its body.

I gulped, waiting for it or Percy to attack, neither happened. It zoomed towards the sword, I stared wide eyed at the centipede. Did it just... eat the sword? I glanced at Percy seeing his face change from confusion to that look you give one of your friends when they say something stupid. 

My heart did a double take, as if in slow motion I watched as the centipede stalked Percy about to go for the kill. Just before it reached Percy. A **_POOF_ **ripped through the air and the centipede's dust fell to the floor before coming back together and reforming. Percy reached into his pocket pulling out a ball pen.

I was utterly confused. How the hell was a ball pen going to help him, what was he going to do, make them write, "I'm sorry I attacked you," 100 times on a piece of paper. He uncapped the pen and one of the most unreasonable things happened. It turned into a sword, or the same sword he had now.

Suddenly my thoughts went to how unfortunate it would be if someone needed to borrow a pen for something and he let them borrow it without thinking, only for them uncap it putting a rather large hole in their paper and Percy just shrugs like, "Oh did I forget to mention that it's a sword, my bad." Although it felt weird calling another person, that I don’t even know if that’s their name, by their name when I’ve never even met them. 

I almost laughed at how ridiculous that would be but maybe other people can't use it, although I didn't think of that. A scratchy shriek grabbed my thoughts and threw them out the window as a chair came flying my way. I released a shriek of my own suddenly feeling the stare of the female centipede.

Percy, battling the centipede, looked over to see me a confused look on his face. That is when it became super awkward, like I was supposed to step up and start introducing myself in front of the class; a class of centipedes and a guy holding a sword that was originally a pen, although it might be a sword that turns into a pen. I didn't really know what to think anymore. I managed an awkward smile slash laugh thing.

They just continued fighting or more like the centipede was still pretty pissed off after seeing it's brother killed and a bit of his dust sitting under a cup. That is when I felt a presence behind me. Shit.

The fourth centipede that was missing was now hissing and zooming to me like I was going to solve all its problems in life, maybe he was just hungry. I honestly didn't care. I just wanted to live.

Reaching me at ungodly speeds I brought the metal dish pan that I was holding splashing the centipede with coffee and water. It didn't look too happy about that. A **_ZING_ ** cut through the air when it made contact with the metal dish plate, it pushed the plate back into my stomach protecting me but knocking the wind out of me. The force of it knocked me off my feet and I was suddenly tumbling backwards. When the tumbling came to a halt I tried to breath as I felt tears prickle my eyes. I took a couple of deep breaths trying to take some air in before the centipede attacked again.

But that wasn't long enough. I was still on the ground trying to force my body up, I had nothing to protect me since the metal disk plate flew from my hands earlier now long forgotten; Although at this point I wished I could pull a dishrag from my pocket that turned into a metal dish plate, anything would do at this point.

Now upon me it clicked in laughter abruptly time slowed just as it was about to take a bite out of my shoulder a sword flew by my head, my eyes widened, hitting the centipede right in the stomach. All I could do was sit there and stare before reaching up to feel my head for any injuries. 

The centipede twitched and howled in front of me, I stumbled forward pulling the sword out of the centipede, and the sword was... light, I pushed down my shock and raised it above my head sticking it in the centipedes head; despite the fact that it would just reform later.

Shrugging I turned back to see Percy holding the centipede jaws open in front of him so it didn't chomp down on him. I would have smacked myself in the face if the situation wasn't so dire. I charged forward, Percy grunted as he tried to hold off the centipede his entire form shaking from the pressure the centipede was putting on him. The centipede as if sensing my approaching form jolted back. Percy yelped, grabbing its antennas and meanwhile getting pulled forward with the centipede monster. It snapped at him hissing trying to bite his face off or swallow if whole. 

The whole scene was actually quite hilarious watching Percy flail around in the air like he was trying to ride a bull. The centipede tried snapping at him but all the flailing around made Percy accidentally dodge all of its attempts Sighing, I rushed forward just like before the sword becoming heavy the more I held it, the grip was smooth yet rough as it scratched at my skin over time, abruptly I thought about how Percy could even hold this sword for longer than five minutes.

I brought the sword over my head putting all my weight downwards into the sword, it sliced through the centipede like butter, a **_POOF_ ** resonated throughout the room, for a moment there was only one centipede but just like that the moment ended and the two other defeated centipede were morphing back into their creepy insect bodies.

I already felt achy as exhaustion started to creep up on me, I wanted to drink some hot chocolate and sleep with the fuzziest blanket I owned. Right now however the only thing I would get is stinky centipede breath and the Hernandez's comfy booths. A loud **_THUMP_ ** brought me back from the dead, Percy rubbed his tailbone wincing as he stood up to stretch out.

He glanced at me and then to the sword. I repeated what he did glancing at him before looking at the sword. He huffed and grabbed the sword out of my hands, before getting back into a defensive stance. I just deadpanned. How the hell was I supposed to fight, or I don't know, escape without being chewed up like some dog toy.

A loud hiss brought my stare from the floor to the centipede still sitting in the booth, she was lounging with a couple of her wiggly insect legs hooked over the back; if she were human it would be her elbow. She had been watching intently before with those hissing chuckles and clicks and even if I couldn't really see it, she was smirking. But now that smirk dropped and her eyes narrowed into a ferocious glare and a hunger for mortal meat. I shivered as she looked us up and down I could tell she was imagining sinking her fangs into my soft, yet pliable skin.

I sucked in a breath, my heart hammering against my rib cage, seconds went by yet no one moved a muscle. Each side waiting for the other to strike, every little hiss or clicks made the hair on my neck bristle. The silence was ubiquitous, my eyes wandered off to try and find the metal dish plate I had used earlier to deflect--or more like take the brunt of--the centipede's attack. My eyes wandered towards the doorway almost skipping over it. There it was in all its glory, my heart thrummed in happiness in my throat before sinking back down to my stomach. It was too far.

I whipped my head back to face the centipede almost giving myself whiplash, they're just as disgusting as usual. I was ready for the strike, but was Percy. It was kinda weird using someone's name when I, as a mention again, don’t know them. I didn't want to just say male or man or guy with a big freaking sword, although I had another sword to compare it with. 

My eyes zeroed in on the centipede's head that cocked to the side, almost as if to signal it was going to attack. The blood rushed to my face and my heart pounded, the anticipation silenced everything. What I didn't expect was to see a familiar face to come hobbling in the doorway to ask a question.

"Umm, Hey Nico, Is everything...okay," I could feel my heart stutter, I wouldn't be surprised if it completely stopped. I could feel the tension in the air, my face was probably as pale as a newly awakened vampire. I stared at her but her face didn't change, she looked more angry than anything. My confusion didn't go unnoticed by the brunette at the doorway. 

"I can't believe you're letting them fight like this,--my breath hitched, what did she mean-- I mean come on we're supposed to maintain... some order, while taking orders. Also if a family is fighting like this you have to calm them down not get involved." She made a hmph noise turning her nose up, I thought she was more demure, guess not. 

That was when it hit me like when the centipede slammed into me--my heart rate picked up again--she couldn't see them, the centipede or the sword Percy was holding. My thoughts went to the centipede attacking her and my new goal was to get her out of here before she got mauled.

"Um,--I looked at her name tag--Charlotte, could you, um, get me another dish tray with two coffees and two waters, well I, um, deal with the family drama." I gave her my best polite--fake--smile which seemed to work, she grumbled with a pout still on her lips. It was as if she wanted to get involved with family drama. I frowned as she hurried away, most likely to get back as soon as possible. 

I sighed feeling exhaustion creeping up on me, my heart was still beating like a drum but there was nothing I could do about it. My face was most likely flushed too from trying to make up some lie. When I looked over Percy looked relieved most likely not wanting her to get mauled either, or he generally just liked the nice break we were getting.

The centipede didn't get Percy any time to put his sword up and attacked, I felt the wind rustle my hair. I stared wide-eyed as Percy flew across the room, his sword slipping out of his hand as he rolled into a ball on the floor to protect himself. I could feel the burning hatred from the centipede next to me as it set its sight on me. This time there was no sword that was going to come whizzing by at lightning fast speeds or a dish platter to take the brunt of the damage. I was going to get torn apart

The centipede barreled towards me. I couldn't think. I didn't move. _Move_ . _Move_ . My brain shouted at me, panic alarms resonated in my head. It was almost on top of me, its giant pincers fast as lightning about to snap and tear my face a new one. _Move. MOVE!_

The fear electrocuted my body and I vaulted out of the way rolling up into a defensive stance, but it was coming straight at me again and again. I dodged, ducking, tucking, and rolling to stay out of the way of the pincers that wanted to pry my skin from my muscles, although they'd probably rip my bone out with it.

That was an uncomfortable thought. I jumped out of the way again, but it predicted that and its pinchers almost bit my leg off. I stumbled back and fell on my butt. I'm so dead. It sped towards me and just as its pinchers reached me I snapped my eyes closed. I waited for the inevitable, it would probably rip my arm off and it would hurt, a lot. But the hit never came... but the loudness of a voice jolted me and I snapped my eyes open. The centipede's would be right in front of me or tearing my arm off but a shadow loomed over me.

The person in front of me stopped it, I looked up seeing the brunette hair of the other waiter, Charlotte. She turned around to my dumbstruck expression, and helped me off the ground. She huffed patting down some imaginary dust. Why wouldn't it attack her like it did me?

"Man, Nico you can't let customers push you around, even if we have to--she said in her best impression of Mrs. Hernandez--give the customers what they want, also hands off and no violence." She screeched the last part and I was tempted to laugh, but the situation made it hard. A small smile managed to graced my lips and she smiled back.

Her watch beeped and she looked down checking the time, she mumbled a curse. Patting me on the shoulders she exclaimed as loudly as human possible.

"Don't let them push you around Nico, I have to go though so like be back tomorrow. See ya Later. Neeks." A big grin stretched across her face and my face paled. No one called me pet names, ever. At this point though I cared more for my life than some dumb pet name, and I let it slide. The intervention gave Percy enough time to get off the floor and launch a surprise attack on the centipede in front of me. 

**_POOF_ **

The sound rippled through the room, all I could hear was my heart pounding in my chest and Percy's labored breathing. He grunted pulling himself all the way up, warning bells in my head went off like no other, he was too tired to fight. He might not be getting mauled by these attacks but I sure will, and sooner or later they’ll give a hit he won’t get back up from.

I was trying to think of anything that would give us an edge in the fight, anything at all. But my mind blanked, the fear, anger, frustration, surprise, sadness, I could go on. My heart heaved as my breathing hitched. All the solutions I came up with had one flaw or another. One minor thing that would set back every plan; me. I’m mortal, I can’t defend myself from monsters, I’m not fast or nimble, I’m just Nico di Angelo. I wish I could go to my past self and tell them to stay by the old couples talk a little longer or to not take the job.

 _Coward_ . A voice cut through my thoughts like a hot knife through butter. Whose voice was that. _Foolish._ My breath stuttered and I whipped my head up and observed the room trying to figure out who was talking. _Untrustworthy._ My eyes widened at every word thrown around in my head. It hurt. Mentally and physically, my head pounded and I gasped, the piercing pain of each word stabbed me. I heaved over trying to get a grasp on reality. _Unreliable. Secretive. Indecisive. Weak-willed. Naive._

The words continued to bring me down in more ways than one, I don’t remember falling. But the cold, wooden floor met my side and I took in a shallow breath trying to block out the unbearable pain washing over me. I was hyperventilating, I could hear someone shout, the only other person here was, Percy. I opened my eyes and saw him rush towards me, his sword was in front of him and he raised it above his head. Fear coursed through me as I opened my mouth to stop him from impaling me. All that came was the stabs of pain in my head as I tried to viciously claw them out.

**_SCREECH_ **

I blinked, realization dawning on me in a second. I was thankful that he stabbed the centipede but my head still throbbed. The pain was dulling but it was still more painful than any broken bone I had ever endured; although I had pain medication to help with that. He bent down next to me reaching his hand under my arm. I tried to focus on his hand and not the pain, and it was surprisingly easy. His hand was rough yet gentle as he helped me off the ground.

I clutched my head wishing the pain away, the words were gone but the pain was a dull ache now. The blood definitely had rushed to my face at some point, I probably looked like a tomato. That only fueled my fiery face, but Percy's voice brought me out of my stupor. 

“Hey, what happened, the centipede didn’t hit you too, did it?” I let out a weak laugh and he gave me a nervous smile, I didn’t really know him that well but I commended his efforts. I let out a shaky gasp, I really was weak-willed. I was really ready to just die, lying in my workplace. I laughed, well more of a shaky exhale but as the pain diminished I shoved it into the back of my head, strengthened my resolve.

Standing up I took one last shaky breath, I glanced over and Percy narrowed his eyes at me, his lips drawn into a straight line. ‘Oh, yeah his question,’ I cursed myself out in my head sighing.

“I’m fine… uh, yeah.” I wasn’t normally an awkward person, but I really wasn’t sure if we were on a first-name basis yet he blew my awkwardness out of the water, completely.

“Just making sure, Neeks.” I rubbed my teeth together, I only let it slide with Charlotte because she was leaving and I wanted her to get out of here. I sent him a glare that rivaled all the suns in our universe put together. He chuckled, waving his hands in front of his body as a sign of defeat. I was livid--not at Percy; I mean kinda from the name but not really--these centipede things just had to come today, it was already bad enough with Sam and Raven moving in but this, and the pet names.

As if he could feel my anger is Percy inched away from me like a caterpillar on a leaf. I took a deep breath trying to push the anger into my breath, and released it into the air. One of my teachers taught this in class when we got mad, that was a while ago though. From the corner of my eye I saw Percy grip his sword tighter as one of the centipedes hissed attacking him. 

Remembering where the platter was I ran towards the doorway, I caught his expression of disbelief; his eyes widened, mouth slightly parted and he turned towards me just as I passed him. I felt the words early strike something in me. _Untrustworthy. Unreliable._ I pushed the word away, it's just some dumb voice trying to label me. I wouldn’t run away, I wouldn't, right? _Coward._

But the closer I got to the door the harder it was to stay, stay and fight with someone I barely know. Fight knowing my life was on the line, _Weak-willed,_ it was true but I had made up my mind earlier. I’m not some weak, little kid that needs saving constantly. Grabbing the platter I turned back to Percy. He was slashing the centipede just as **_POOF_ ** it turned to dust. It started to reform again like some creepy dust bunny, or well centipede, that doesn’t sound cute though.

Percy didn’t see the centipede charging at his side, or he might have, but he kinda had his hands full and couldn’t move or he would get eaten. I charged forward, my stomach lurched as I lunged forward slamming the platter on the centipedes head, or what I thought was its head they have a lot of sections. Percy grunted at the strain before throwing the centipede off. 

Then he turned to me quickly and I was afraid his head was going to fall off. That was before he lunged forward dodging a centipede and now was running at me like he was on the last 50m of a race. I couldn’t help the yelp I let out when he grabbed my wrist pulling me towards one of the windows. My confusion didn’t go unnoticed by Percy, he muttered what was probably a curse word in a different language, pulling me towards the window he shouted.

“No time to explain!” I ground my teeth together, holding back a retort also as a way to calm myself. He slashed the window and jumped through not giving me any chance to get a proper footing. I tripped over my foot crashing straight into his back, just as a centipede passed over us. A helpful accident. We landed on the concrete outside with a groan, his louder than mine as I literally shoved him to the ground. 

I tried to think of anything but the ache of my body and the lingering stabs in my head. With a grunt Percy stood up, staggering a bit. He looked sweaty; his hair stuck up in all sorts of places and the dirt on his face made him look like he just worked on a farm.

“He.. should be here soon.” Still trying to catch his breath I tried to decipher his words. _Who?_ I didn’t see anyone else, but I guess that is what he means by "soon." When he finally managed to stand up the centipede crackle; probably at the pitiful state they had reduced the Son of Neptune to, whatever that meant. I glowered at the centipede, taking a step forward. It glanced over to me before it shrieked at me in… amusement.

I wasn’t one for confrontation, but I was definitely angered easily. 

The centipede looked down at me like I was some pest on a counter. I clicked my tongue, I was definitely no match for this centipede but that didn’t mean that I couldn’t stall a little longer for whoever is coming. Its cackling came to an end and so did its standing or whatever it was doing. 

Percy was still slouching, and I bet he had fought more than just these four centipedes. The centipede’s feet skittered across the grass almost appearing before me, I could see Percy’s face twisted into astonishment and fear from the corner of my eye. It was going for a frontal attack, probably to either skewer me or slice me in half.

I went in for the attack and I could feel myself quivering, I didn’t want to die. But one wrong move and it was game over. I shifted my feet sidestepping it then grabbed its pincer closest to me. Just as I gripped the pincer my hand felt as though it had caught on fire, pain exploded where I had probably sliced my hand on it. I felt tears sting my eyes, the pain was unbearable and I let go stumbling backwards. I blinked once, twice, and continued until I could feel my tears dissipating.

How did movie and book characters do it? I took in a deep breath trying to focus on anything but the pain, but that was also unrealistic. I also wasn’t going to go run back out there and let out a war cry as I _tried_ to battle this centipede.

It hissed screeching out, “You didn’t think my pincers would be serrated.” It cackled once more and narrowed its eyes at me.

“But I did enjoy the taste of your blood.” It’s eyes hooked onto my hand, and I felt fear jolt through me. Gosh when did I become such a coward. Of course my common sense screamed at me to run away, and that it was when four giant centipedes decided to walk into our hometown restaurant that I suddenly went from; don’t talk to me to, omg don’t kill me.

If it had lips and a tongue it would probably see that right now but honestly that would make it ten times more creepier. I tucked a couple times and I could feel exhaustion creeping up on me, my hands and knees were scraped but at this point I was just trying to survive.

Percy wobbled up his face going from omg-we're-so-dead to there-is-hope. I looked up seeing a black horse with wings glide down. I stopped and squinted before rubbing my eyes, opening and closing them a couple times. **_Oh my god.... you have gotta be fucking kidding me._ **

**Author's Note:**

> That is the first chapter, hope you enjoyed it. Also here is some info.
> 
> Nico is not a demigod but can see some shit, lmao.
> 
> Nex, Sam, and, Raven also are not demigods and are a couple OC I made up for the story.
> 
> Nex: Smart, good-looking, sophisticated, gentle, kind etc. She's one of those friends that gets a good laugh and then helps you up. Some call her stone-faced but when it comes to video games or sports, she is really competitive. 
> 
> Sam: Brash, smol-angry-child, acts like a two-year old, overly emotional at everything, etc. The one that laughs when you fall and is probably recording, maybe helps you up unless they have fallen to the ground laughing. You will probably also start laughing.
> 
> Raven: Basically the male version of Sam. They have a lot in common but also compete a lot and have different fav sports teams. Not really an angry person nor is he small, not overly emotional, but has a quick temper. Laughs when you fall and is probably laughing with someone like Sam, then ends up falling the way you do. Everyone dies laughing even someone like Nex can't keep a straight face.
> 
> I think I'm gonna keep this a onshore considering. Although if I come back to it I might make it a whole series. Thank you also sorry 😢


End file.
